Ne Jamais Perdre le Nord
by Celice Chalphy
Summary: -"Pourquoi on les appelle Bois de Quoï ?" -"Parce que ce sont les bois du silence." Que feriez-vous si vous étiez piégés dans un enfer vert, entre cauchemar et réalité? Cela dépassait toute notion de logique, mais Flynn et Yuri devraient se débrouiller. L'histoire de cet OS se passe près d'un an après la fin du jeu.


Ne jamais perdre le Nord

Bonjour tout le monde, ce petit OS est sur Tales of Vesperia.

Ceci est une traduction de ma fic « Never Lose the North »

Attention, il y a un peu de connotations homosexuelles, mais rien de très explicite.

Les personnages et l'univers sont propriétés de Namco Bandai.

Bonne lecture !

Ce jour n'était pas ordinaire pour Yuri Lowell, puisqu'il ne se sentait pas très bien (ce qui était extrêmement rare), et que par dessus le marché, il devait accompagner Flynn pour une mission très spéciale. Elle ne relevait pourtant pas tellement du domaine d'un Commandant, mais plutôt d'un botaniste ou d'un apothicaire. « Pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu sois choisi pour aller chercher des végétaux spéciaux ? » Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite quand la question lui fut posé et « ça ne te regarde pas » fut la seule réponse que l'homme aux longs cheveux bruns obtint.

En y repensant maintenant, l'épéiste haussa les épaules avec son éternelle nonchalance. De toute manière, il était sûr qu'il parviendrait à faire cracher le morceau à Flynn. La patience n'était juste pas sa qualité première, Yuri étant meilleur pour faire avouer les gens en insistant lourdement, qu'à attendre sagement qu'on veuille bien lui répondre. C'est ce que Flynn qualifiait de « son côté enfantin ». La moue faite par son ami à cette évocation démontra un peu plus sa gaminerie aux yeux du blond, dont le sourire radieux traduisit son amusement. Toutefois, cela n'amusait pas autant Yuri, et l'homme aux cheveux noirs d'ébène quitta la pièce d'énervement. Quelques heures plus tard, il avait déjà pardonné son ami. Certainement était-ce là un autre aspect de son immaturité.

- « Ahhh... » Bailla Yuri qui s'étirait sur le pas de la porte de l'auberge où il séjournait, suivi de son fidèle chien, dont le bâillement fut plus intense encore que celui de son maître.

- « Waouh, bien joué Repede ! » S'exclama l'homme, surpris par la présence du chien.

La bête le fixa de son seul œil bleu ouvert. Yuri se baissa et lui caressa la tête. Il aimait tellement cet animal. Même quand il se sentait seul, il ne l'était jamais réellement avec Repede à ses côtés. C'était d'autant plus réconfortant, maintenant que son meilleur ami avait été nommé Commandant, et qu'il n'avait plus de temps à lui consacrer. Tout le travail administratif et l'entraînement des chevaliers devaient le tenir occupé, mais aujourd'hui, pour quelque obscure raison, il fut envoyé en mission en forêt. Et pour d'autres raisons plus obscures encore, il demanda à Yuri de l'accompagner. Ce dernier pouvait refuser en disant que ce n'était pas du ressort d'un ancien chevalier ou d'un membre d'une guilde, mais la tentation était trop grande. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas baladé avec Flynn, alors mission de Commandant ou non, ils en profiteraient pour s'amuser.

Seulement, Yuri n'aurait pas pu prévoir qu'il serait malade ce jour là. Mais n'étant pas du genre à se plaindre, il décida de faire semblant d'aller bien.

Il était en route pour le château où il devait rejoindre le blond avant de partir pour les Bois de Quoi. Ils n'étaient pas situés très loin de la capitale, alors les amis s'y rendraient à pieds, du moins, c'est ce qu'ils étaient sensés faire avant que Yuri ne regarde le ciel. Il était d'un gris de plomb, et plus l'homme le fixait, plus il semblait s'assombrir. Tout à coup, une ombre immense recouvrit plusieurs toits des vielles bâtisses de la ville. Intrigué, Yuri cligna des yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, l'ombre avait disparu, mais il entendit un son singulier derrière lui, qui le fit se retourner. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

- « Salut Judy. » Dit t-il.

- « Bonjour Yuri. » Répondit la femme Krytian, avec son sourire narquois. Personne, mis à part ses amis, n'aurait pu se douter qu'elle venait d'atterrir après avoir sauté de son ami Entelexeia en plein vol.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » Demanda Yuri avant de reprendre sa route pour le palais, sachant très bien que Repede et elle le suivraient.

- « Oh, je ne sais pas, une envie soudaine de revoir mon collègue de guilde préféré. » Prétendit-elle d'un ton condescendant. Ce n'était pas simple de traduire son expression faciale, mais elle n'était pas très douée pour mentir.

- « Ah ouais ? Karol serait jaloux d'entendre ça, tu sais. Plus sérieusement, je suis la raison de ta venue ? » Questionna t-il.

- « Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis venue pour toi ! »

- « C'est charmant de ta part, mais c'est difficile de te croire, Judy. »

- « Tu es trop suspicieux. » Déclara t-elle en le dépassant pour se rendre au château. « Tu seras en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas un peu par contre. » Ajouta t-elle en tournant la tête sur le côté, révélant son habituel sourire moqueur à l'homme.

Yuri secoua la tête, exaspéré. Il savait que quelque chose de bizarre se tramait. Il finit par rattraper la femme et ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous.

- « Salut Flynn. » Articula Yuri, avec sa voix un peu enrouée.

- « Bonjour Yuri. Oh, tu es là aussi Judith. Merci d'être venue ! » Dit le jeune Commandant, sans remarquer l'état de santé de son meilleur ami.

- « Mais de rien. Je pensais être en retard, mais je suis tombée sur Yuri et Repede en chemin, donc je présume que je ne l'étais pas, ou du moins, que je n'étais pas la seule ! » Plaisanta t-elle. Yuri essaya d'ignorer ses sarcasmes. La ponctualité n'était pas son point fort non plus, étant donné qu'il lui était difficile de se lever tôt.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'il n'est pas très matinal, alors je vous ai demandé de venir plus tôt de sorte à ce que nous ne perdions pas trop de temps. Plutôt futé, non ? » Sourit le blond en regardant son meilleur ami.

- « … Excusez-moi de ne pas être aussi infaillible que vous, Monsieur le Parfait ! » Contre-attaqua Yuri, à présent vexé.

- « Dis-donc, qu'est ce que j'entends là... On dirait un vieux couple qui se dispute, si je peux me permettre ! » Ricana Judith, gagnant l'attention des deux hommes qui paraissaient outrés. Un silence gênant tomba dans la pièce, brisé par Flynn qui toussota avant de parler :

- « Hum... Enfin bref, C'est l'heure d'y aller. Let us go ! »

- « Hé, tu imites Yeager ou quelque chose ? » Demanda Yuri, se moquant de l'entrain du blond.

- « Non, et ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'es même pas capable d'écouter une expression idiomatique tirée d'un autre langage sans en rire. Tu es désespérant. » Rétorqua le Commandant, ce qui empira l'humeur de l'autre homme.

- « Allons, allons, du calme les garçons, nous partons ! Ba'ul, si tu veux bien ! » Déclara Judith en regardant le ciel. A nouveau, une ombre assombrit les lieux, et une échelle de corde se déroula juste sous leurs yeux.

Judith jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis pour les inviter à la suivre à bord du Fierta. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mot pour y grimper.

_Le temps ne se prête pas trop à une balade en forêt..._ Pensa Yuri qui apercevait des nuages noirs à l'horizon. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il se mette à pleuvoir d'une minute à l'autre. Ils seraient chanceux s'ils sortaient de la forêt avant d'être trempés jusqu'aux os. Flynn quant à lui ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper et il se tenait déjà à l'orée de la forêt. Il se tourna vers ses amis.

- « Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer. On m'a envoyé ici pour trouver des plantes très rares pour quelqu'un d'important. On pourrait penser que c'est bizarre pour un Commandant, mais en fait ça ne l'est pas, puisque les plantes que je cherche possèdent d'énormes propriétés médicinales et stupéfiantes. Leur récolte est très stricte et limitée, et une permission royale est requise pour pouvoir les cueillir. C'est pourquoi les endroits où elles poussent sont cachés, et seulement quelques personnes sont au courant de leur existence ou localisation. La plupart des apothicaires pensent qu'elles sont légendaires. » Déclara Flynn. Yuri haussa un sourcil.

- « Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'on sera capable d'en trouver alors qu'on ne sait même pas ni à quoi elle ressemble, ni s'il y en a vraiment dans le coin ? En plus, ça ne te paraît pas suspect d'être envoyé ici pour en cueillir si elles ont des effets aussi grands ? » Questionna l'homme brun.

- « Ne crois pas que je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Et c'est exactement parce qu'elles sont si spéciales que personne d'autre que nous n'aurait pu y aller. Je ne pouvais pas parler de l'existence de ces fleurs à mes chevaliers. Et si vous vous demandez quelles sont les raisons qui m'ont poussé à accepter cette tâche, et bien, c'est parce que quelqu'un est gravement malade et que ces plantes sont la seule alternative à sa maladie. Il existe un remède ancien dont la composition est à base de ces dites « fleurs légendaires ». L'aide de l'empereur a été sollicitée et sa majesté a accepté de coopérer. Ioder ne pouvait pas abandonner cette personne en détresse. » Répondit Flynn. « Voilà donc des images de ces fleurs, ainsi que trois cartes menant à différents endroits des bois où on serait susceptible d'en trouver. Personne ne peut garantir qu'on en trouvera, mais nous devons tenter notre chance, pour le bien de cette personne. »

Yuri et Judith acquiescèrent, un peu assommés par le discours de Flynn. Néanmoins, l'épéiste revint à la réalité quelques secondes plus tard. Attendez, son ami ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il y avait trois cartes ? La poisse, ça signifiait qu'ils allaient devoir se séparer... Ça n'était pas trop au goût de Yuri, mais il devrait s'en accommoder au final.

- « D'accord, allons fouiller ces bois avant d'être trempés jusqu'aux os à cause de l'averse qui se prépare. » Dit Yuri qui prit une carte des mains de Flynn. La Krytian fit de même en silence.

- «Dernière chose avant qu'on y aille, je voudrais emmener Repede avec moi, si ça ne te dérange pas. » Ajouta Flynn. Yuri haussa les épaules.

- « D'accord... » Répondit-il, pas certain que ce fusse la bonne décision à prendre.

En fait, il savait que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Yuri avait toujours eu un très mauvais sens de l'orientation, et il avait déjà eu des problèmes dans ces même bois. Même Estelle avait été capable de lui dire qu'il n'était pas très fort pour se repérer en forêt, et il sembla à l'homme qu'elle (qui ne s'était jamais aventurée au delà des murs du château) se débrouillait mieux que lui. Les cartes ne l'aidaient pas plus non plus, et il laissait volontiers Karol montrer la voie. C'est pourquoi il ne se sentait pas à l'aise de laisser Repede partir avec Flynn. _Je suis idiot, j'aurais dû refuser..._ Pensa l'homme aux cheveux noirs d'ébène avant d'éternuer. Il essaya de réfléchir calmement en regardant la carte.

- « Je suis là, et je dois aller là-bas... Bon, ça devrait être facile... » Se dit-il, marchant en suivant prudemment les indications de la carte. Il observa les fleurs peintes sur le bout de papier qui lui avait été donné. Curieusement, il aurait juré en avoir déjà vu une fois, mais où... Tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta.

Le chemin qu'il empruntait s'achevait brusquement, contrairement à celui dépeint sur la carte, qui semblait s'étendre au loin. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil entre les branches qui bloquait sa vue, pour vérifier si la route continuait plus loin, mais il ne vit que d'autres arbres et beaucoup trop de buissons épineux. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'être trompé, si ? Ou peut-être que la carte était trop vielle et que le sentier était mal entretenu ? Ou alors, vu que les fleurs étaient cachées, la route dessinée sur le plan était-elle réelle ? Il devait faire un choix. Après une seconde de réflexion, il décida d'ignorer la configuration des bois et il suivit la carte. C'est alors qu'il s'enfonça dans le côté sombre de la forêt, où la lumière du jour pénétrait à peine.

Malgré son comportement insouciant, Judith avait toujours été une femme intelligente, capable de lire facilement dans l'esprit des gens. Elle n'était pas très bavarde, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression qu'elle aurait dû dire le fond de sa pensée. Elle n'aimait pas ce temps du tout, et si ce n'était pas dans l'intention de sauver quelqu'un, elle aurait abandonné sa tâche. De plus, elle avait vu qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être réticente. Yuri avait bel et bien l'air d'appréhender sa balade dans les bois, ce qui était compréhensible, étant donné son état. Pendant un moment, Judith se demanda si Flynn avait remarqué que son meilleur ami n'était pas au top de sa forme aujourd'hui. _Laisse tomber ma fille, le plus vite tu trouveras ces fleurs, le plus vite tu pourras sortir_, pensa t-elle en reprenant sa route à travers la forêt.

De son côté, le Commandant ne se posait pas tant de questions. Il avait une mission à remplir et il pouvait compter sur l'aide de ses amis. Cette simple pensée éclaira sa journée, et il marcha rapidement vers le point de récolte. Repede le suivait en silence. Flynn avait emmené le chien parce qu'il détenait un échantillon du parfum d'une des fleurs. Il pouvait ainsi utiliser le flair de l'animal pour en trouver, une fois qu'ils seraient prêts de la zone où ces plantes étaient sensées pousser. Le blond regarda sa carte et s'arrêta dans un sous-bois. Les fleurs ne devraient plus être très loin maintenant... Pensa t-il en sortant un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche pour le faire sentir à Repede. Le chien l'observa suspicieusement d'abord, mais il obéit rapidement. Il renifla le tissu blanc, après quoi il avança, se faufilant à travers la végétation dense, suivi de Flynn qui avait plus de mal que lui à se frayer un chemin.

Un quart d'heure plus tard à peine, les premières gouttes de pluie firent leur apparition, rapidement remplacées par une averse diluvienne. _Merde_. Jura Yuri qui ne voulait pas être plus malade que ce qu'il n'était déjà. Il accéléra le pas, essayant d'être au plus près des arbres pour se protéger de la pluie. _Il pourrait y avoir de l'orage aussi..._ Pensa t-il. Il n'aimait pas l'idée. Il sortirait dès qu'on pourrait entendre le premier roulement de tonnerre. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il reste dans cet enfer maudit quand la foudre frapperait les arbres. _Enfer maudit..._ Il se rappela qu'Estelle lui avait dit que ces bois étaient maudits. Yuri n'avait jamais crû en pareilles superstitions, mais quelque part, il savait qu'il aurait dû, puisqu'on lui répétait sans cesse qu'il avait une malchance terrible. Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le premier coup de tonnerre résonna au dessus de la forêt.

- « C'est vraiment pas mon jour ! » S'exclama t-il avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner sur ses pas. C'est alors qu'il se cogna contre un arbre. « Aïe ! Hé, il n'y avait pas d'arbre ici avant ! » Ronchonna t-il en se massant le front. Il rouvrit les yeux et ne put pas y croire. Le chemin qu'il avait pris auparavant avait littéralement disparu, remplacé par une rangée de pins. Bizarre, il n'avait pas vu de pins dans cette forêt... Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, il toucha son front à nouveau, pour vérifier si la fièvre ne le faisait pas délirer, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas si malade. Il décida de refermer ses yeux et de les rouvrir, pour se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une illusion, mais le paysage demeura le même. _Impossible !_ Yuri regarda partout autour de lui, incapable de déterminer d'où il était arrivé. Il commença à être pris de panique, ce qui était affreusement rare aussi, puisque même risquer sa vie au combat ne l'effrayait pas plus que ça.

- « Du calme Yuri, tu es juste crevé et perturbé par ce temps dégueulasse. Ressaisis-toi ! » Tenta t-il de se réconforter, observant chaque élément alentour. Il ne se rappelait d'aucun repère qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver son chemin car il ne prêtait pas attention à ce genre de détail. C'était une autre démonstration de son pauvre sens de l'orientation. Il s'arrêta un moment pour penser.

- « … C'est pas drôle du tout... Je suis débile ou quoi ? Je dois juste continuer droit devant. J'étais là sur la carte, donc pour sortir de la forêt, je dois aller par là ! » S'exclama t-il, marchant vers l'est avec détermination. Il savait qu'il y avait une sortie là-bas, près du Bastion Deidon. Les fleurs ne lui importaient plus, au gré de sa course aveugle à travers les bois. Il ne remarquait même pas qu'il était ruisselant d'eau de pluie et que tout devenait sombre et silencieux.

Quand l'orage débuta, Flynn sut que ce serait dangereux de rester là. De plus, le chien commençait à s'agiter, courant partout, gémissant et aboyant après les coups de tonnerre. Cela devenait difficile de faire obéir Repede, et le blond dut tenir fermement la laisse faite de chaînes pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Le Commandant se résigna à arrêter de chercher les fleurs. Peut-être que Yuri et Judith en avaient trouvé après tout. Tenant toujours le chien en laisse, il repartit à l'orée de la forêt.

La femme Krytian était déjàsur les lieux, jetant un coup d'œil dans les bois, pour voir si ses amis revenaient. Elle fut contente d'entendre les aboiements de Repede, qui montraient que Flynn ne devait plus être très loin.

- « Il était temps que tu sortes de ces bois mal-odorants ! Je commençais à me demander si tu n'allais pas rester jusqu'à ce que tu trouves les fleurs, quitte à ce que la forêt soit en feu à cause de la foudre. » Dit-elle avec humour.

- « En fait, je serais bien resté un peu plus longtemps si Repede n'était pas aussi inquiet. J'avais oublié qu'il avait peur de l'orage. C'était impossible pour moi de continuer à chercher avec le chien dans cet état, et Yuri m'aurait tué si je l'avais fait. » Répondit-il en se poussant pour laisser de la place au chien qui s'ébrouait.

- « D'ailleurs, Yuri est encore en retard. J'espère qu'il va vite arriver, ce n'est pas comme si mes vêtements étaient adaptés à la pluie. Je n'ai pas envie d'attraper froid, et il ne devrait pas trop en faire aujourd'hui. »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

- « Oh, tu ne sais pas ? Yuri ne se sentait pas bien aujourd'hui. Je pensais que tu aurais remarqué. »

Flynn resta sans voix un moment. Pourquoi est-ce que l'homme brun était-il venu s'il était malade ? Tout à coup, il sentit la colère monter à l'égard de Yuri et de lui même. Il en avait toujours voulu à l'épéiste pour son manque de sérieux. _Son état va empirer avec toute cette pluie !_Quant à lui, comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer que son meilleur ami n'allait pas bien ?

- « … Je ne savais pas... J'espère qu'il n'a rien, attendons le ici. » Dit-il finalement.

- « D'accord, mais nous devrions trouver un coin pour nous abriter de la pluie. » Répondit Judith. Le blond acquiesça.

Plus il attendait, et plus il se sentait coupable pour Yuri. Près d'une demi heure plus tard, l'homme aux cheveux bruns n'était toujours pas revenu, et la patience légendaire de Flynn commençait à s'épuiser.

- « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne revient pas ? C'est bizarre ! Le connaissant, il serait le premier dehors avec un temps pareil... » Déclara t-il.

Judith n'ajouta rien à part un « Peut-être ».

La seconde suivante, le Commandant était déjà à l'entrée du bois, tirant Repede, prêt à aller récupérer son ami. Judith le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Elle leva la main pour dire quelque chose, mais avant qu'elle ne trouve ses mots, le blond et le chien avaient disparu. La Krytian resta silencieuse et immobile un moment. Pour une fois, on pouvait lire un peu d'inquiétude sur son visage.

- « Allez Repede, tu dois trouver ton maître ! Mince, je n'ai pas d'objet qui lui appartienne que tu puisses sentir... Essaie de comprendre, Yuri n'est pas là et tu dois le retrouver... S'il te plaît Repede... » Flynn ne savait pas comment faire comprendre au chien et il se sentit idiot d'implorer l'animal. Surtout qu'il savait que la pluie et le vent auraient déjà effacé les traces de Yuri. Cependant, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Repede commença à courir plus loin dans les bois, sans aboyer ou geindre comme tout à l'heure. Le Commandant dut se dépêcher pour le rattraper. L'animal avait peut-être un indice ?

En effet, le chien reniflait chaque élément autour de lui, s'arrêtant ça et là pour repartir en toute hâte la seconde suivante. C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans un sous-bois sombre, où le chien se raidit. Il paraissait totalement perdu, gémissant dans toutes les directions. Flynn haussa un sourcil.

- « Yuri ?! YURI ! Si tu m'entends, alors réponds-moi ! » Cria t-il, mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut l'écho de sa propre voix résonnant au loin, avant qu'un voile de silence ne s'abatte à nouveau sur le bosquet. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Même les feuilles sembler s'abstenir de tomber.

- « C'est bizarre... Hein !? » Flynn s'arrêta d'un coup et écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension. Quelque chose l'avait traversé. C'était comme si quelque chose de froid avait transpercé son corps, et la sensation le fit frémir... Pendant une seconde, il crut sentir la présence de Yuri. Le chien se mit à grogner agressivement derrière le blond, avant de pourchasser quelque chose que ce dernier ne pouvait pas voir. Étonné, le Commandant suivit l'animal et son cœur battait la chamade. « Où es-tu Yuri ? » Se chuchota t-il, en espérant de tout son cœur que tout aille bien. Et pourtant, il savait que quelque chose de louche se tramait... Surtout quand il découvrit son ami inconscient sous un vieux chêne imposant couvert de lierre, dont les feuilles masquaient le moindre rayon de soleil.

Yuri était là, étendu sur une couverture de mousse, les yeux fermés et son visage sans expression. Flynn accourut vers lui et le ramassa. Il appela son nom plusieurs fois sans succès. Le blond prit sa main et constata qu'il était glacé. Ses cheveux et vêtements étaient complètement trempés. Sans plus réfléchir, Flynn chargea l'autre homme sur son dos et se dépêcha de se rendre à l'orée de la forêt, où Judith les attendait.

- « Oh làlà, que se passe t-il ? » Demanda la femme, vraiment inquiète pour une fois.

- « Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé inconscient là-bas ! Il est trempé, je pense qu'il a dû s'évanouir parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Tout ça à cause de ce fichu temps ! Retournons à Zaphias, il a besoin de repos ! » S'exclama le Commandant.

- « Et que fait-on pour les fleurs ? » Questionna t-elle.

- « On ne peut pas continuer à les chercher avec l'orage. Appelle Ba'ul s'il te plaît ! » Répondit-il. Judith hocha la tête et exécuta les ordres. Ils s'envolèrent rapidement à bord du Fierta, transportés par l'immense Entelexeia qui les ramena à la Capitale.

Cela faisait une heure entière qu'ils étaient rentrés au château, attendant que Yuri se réveille. Judith était patiemment adossée contre un mur, et Flynn était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit où Yuri reposait. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- « Yuri ! » Cria une voix aiguë, avant que sa propriétaire ne pénètre dans la pièce.

Estellise se précipita vers le lit où elle s'agenouilla. Elle prit la main de l'homme aux cheveux longs dans la sienne, son visage reflétant son anxiété. Elle avait été informée de la situation durant une réunion avec le conseil, aussi arriva t-elle le plus vite possible pour s'enquérir de l'état de Yuri.

- « Comment est-ce arrivé ? » Demanda t-elle finalement, ne lâchant jamais la main de son ami.

- « Judith et Yuri sont venus m'aider pour ma mission dans les Bois de Quoï. Il n'était pas très en forme, mais il a quand même décidé de nous accompagner. Il s'est mis à pleuvoir peu de temps après qu'on soit entré dans les bois, et l'orage n'a pas tardé. Judith et moi sommes alors sortis de la forêt parce que ça devenait dangereux de rester, mais pas Yuri. Je pensais qu'il s'était perdu, donc je suis retourné dans les bois pour aller le chercher, et quand je l'ai trouvé, il était déjà évanoui. » Répondit Flynn d'un ton grave.

Estelle ne dit pas un mot pendant son récit, espérant fortement que Yuri se réveillerait. La femme Krytian, silencieuse depuis leur retour, retira son dos du mur avant de prendre la parole :

- « Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'étais déjà pas à l'aise là-bas. Il y avait quelque chose de très inhabituel en plus de ce temps orageux, qui me donnait envie de partir. Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi, mais les bois semblaient différents aujourd'hui. J'ai compris que je n'avais pas tort quand j'ai vu l'attitude de Repede. On n'aurait pas dû y aller. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce après la déclaration étrange de Judith. Cela donna des frissons à Estellise, qui savait que la Krytian n'était pas du genre à se plaindre ou à avoir peur. Et le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réchauffer la main de son ami l'inquiétait davantage.

Quant au Commandant, il prit conscience qu'il s'était lui aussi senti bizarre. Surtout quand il eut l'impression que quelque chose de froid l'avait traversé, quand il eut l'impression de ressentir Yuri juste avant de le trouver.

- « Tu ne penses tout de même pas que c'est la malédiction ? » Demanda Estelle, tirant le blond de ses songes.

_La malédiction ?_ Pas du tout.

Flynn secoua la tête en désaccord.

- « Non, je ne crois pas... De toute façon, il n'y a pas de malédiction. Yuri s'est perdu et est tombé d'épuisement à cause de sa maladie. Il a juste besoin de repos maintenant. » Répondit-il.

Judith lui jeta un regard en coin.

- « Peut-être. » Marmonna t-elle.

_« Peut-être »_ encore... Le blond se rappela qu'elle avait dit la même chose pour exprimer son désaccord. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas croire à la malédiction, si ?

- « Dis-nous le fond de ta pensée, Judith, ça ne serait pas très utile de tout te garder pour toi. » Finit-il par dire, sachant parfaitement que Judith était une femme aux nombreux secrets.

Elle répondit seulement après quelques instants :

- « Yuri ne se réveillera peut-être pas. »

_Quoi ?_ S'il s'agissait d'une blague, elle n'était pas au goût de Flynn, ni à celui d'Estellise dont le visage devint livide. Le Commandant serra les poings et se leva de sa chaise.

- « Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?! » Faillit-il crier.

Une fois de plus, elle mit du temps avant de répondre :

- « Il y a un vieux conte qui dit que quiconque dort dans dans les Bois de Quoï n'ouvrira plus jamais les yeux. C'est un bout de la légende à propos de la forêt, qui fut considérée plus tard comme maudite. On raconte que si on se perd dans les bois, on finit pétrifié. »

Blanc.

_C'est pas possible..._ Il était hors de question qu'il la croit. Son ami se réveillerait dans quelques secondes, et elle verrait qu'elle avait tort. Et pourtant, son cœur se serra. Si on en suivait la malédiction, cela voulait-il dire qu'une fois endormi dans les bois, on serait incapable de se réveiller, et donc comme « pétrifié » ? Il se sentit comme un an auparavant, après les événements de Zaude, où il pensait qu'il ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais Yuri...

Il regarda Estellise. Elle n'avait pas l'air mal à l'aise, mais plutôt pensive.

- « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit impossible de se réveiller dans les bois... Yuri y avait déjà dormi, Rita et Karol me l'ont dit. Il avait l'intention de venir à Zaphias après le désastre occasionné par l'horrible utilisation de mes pouvoirs par Alexei... » Affirma la princesse.

Incroyable. Elle avait donc encore de l'espoir. Flynn se sentit faible à côté d'elle.

- « Je n'aimerais pas jouer les rabats-joie mais plusieurs personnes ont été retrouvées inconscientes là-bas et ne se sont jamais réveillées. » Ajouta Judith, lançant à nouveau un blanc dans la conversation.

Inconscient... Endormi... Comateux... Flynn savait qu'il existait des différences entre ces trois états, mais il ne savait pas lesquelles. Dans son état actuel, il était plus probable que Yuri se soit effondré à cause de la fièvre plutôt que de sommeil. Ce serait la différence principale avec la dernière fois, où il avait simplement fait une sieste avant de se rendre à la capitale. _Est-ce que cela veut dire que l'on tombe dans le coma si_ _on se perd et qu'on s'évanouit dans les bois ? Ça doit être lié... Deux minutes... Et le comportement de Repede alors ? En y repensant, il a poursuivi quelque chose d'invisible après que j'ai senti la présence de Yuri..._

Le blond brisa le silence :

- « Judith, tu nous as dit que tu avais l'impression que les bois étaient différents aujourd'hui... Pourrais-tu essayer d'expliquer pourquoi ? » Demanda t-il.

Elle se raidit à la question.

- « Et bien... C'était comme si quelque chose me suivait... Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, je ne voyais et n'entendais rien, mais je me suis sentie bizarre... J'ai senti quelqu'un... »

Bingo.

- « J'ai ressenti la même chose. » Déclara le Commandant.

Estellise se leva d'un coup et s'exclama :

- « Ça en est trop, on doit faire quelque chose ! Si ce que vous avez dit est vrai, alors Yuri pourrait ne jamais se réveiller ! Si la malédiction est bien réelle, alors on doit trouver un moyen de la lever ! »

- « Vous avez raison Dame Estellise, mais nous n'avons pas un seul indice pour commencer... » Répondit Flynn.

- « C'est pourquoi je pars sur le champ ! Je vais chercher dans les livres de la bibliothèque royale. » Sans ajouter un mot, elle laissa ses amis, courant aussi vite que lorsqu'elle fit son entrée dans la pièce.

Judith et Flynn se regardèrent, bouche bée.

- « Bien, que suggérez-vous, M. le Commandant ? » Questionna la Krytian.

- « Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je pense qu'on devrait se concentrer sur cette histoire de présence qu'on a ressenti. Cela pourrait être important pour comprendre les tenants de la malédiction. » Répondit-il.

- « Ça me semble bien... Mais je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais à ce propos. Je pense que nous devrions demander au maire de Halure, il pourrait savoir quelque chose. »

- « Nous n'avons qu'à essayer. Ça t'ennuie d'appeler Ba'ul ? »

- « Pas du tout, allons-y ! »

Ils se précipitèrent vers la résidence du maire, essayant d'éviter au maximum les énormes gouttes de pluie qui s'abattaient sur la ville. Ils pénétrèrent dans la mairie, complètement trempés. Flynn reprit son souffle et salua le maire. Ce dernier se demanda ce qui lui valait la visite du Commandant des chevaliers impériaux, mais il fut vite mis au courant de la situation.

- « J'ai bien peur que je ne sois pas d'une grande aide... Vous semblez en savoir tout autant que moi à propos de cette malédiction... Quoi que... Il y a peut-être quelque chose à ajouter... Il y a longtemps, un homme a fait des recherches sur ces bois ! Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son nom... En ce temps là, c'était mon père qui dirigeait la ville, je vais aller le lui demander. Veuillez m'attendre ici s'il vous plaît.

Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup à patienter, mais ce qu'ils apprirent les déconcerta. De toutes les personnes vivantes, pourquoi lui ?

Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à rentrer et à briefer Estellise.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rose était debout sur une échelle (pointant de son indexe les titres des livres inscrits sur leur reliure) quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce qui faillit la faire tomber de surprise.

- « Dame Estellise ! J'ai des nouvelles concernant les bois... » S'exclama Flynn.

- « Vraiment ? C'est super ! J'ai seulement trouvé un paragraphe traitant des Bois de Quoï... Alors, de quoi est-il question ? » Demanda t-elle, de toute évidence trop optimiste.

- « On a appris que quelqu'un avait enquêté sur la malédiction. Cependant ça s'annonce délicat étant donné que Duke Pantarei est l'homme à qui nous avons affaire. »

Estelle écarquilla les yeux.

- « Euh... En effet, ça ne va pas être facile de le trouver et de le faire parler... Mais on aurait dû y penser plus tôt… Après tout, Duke est un puits de science... Il a énormément de culture grâce à ses voyages et son intérêt pour les Entelexeia... » Finit-elle par dire.

- « Judith s'est déjà envolée pour aller le trouver... Pour l'instant, tout ce que nous devons faire est continuer à chercher dans les livres. Je vais t'aider. » Déclara le blond.

Estelle le remercia et ils se mirent à sélectionner des ouvrages.

Pourfendant les nuages, Judith volait sur le dos de Ba'ul, après s'être délestée du Fierta au port, qui constituait un réel frein à la vitesse de l'Entelexeia. _Comme au bon vieux temps..._ Pensa t-elle, bien que cette fois elle n'était pas à la recherche des Hermes blastia, mais de Duke Pantarei. Connaissant l'homme, il pouvait-être n'importe où, et surtout là où on s'y attendait le moins. De plus, ce n'était pas simple de repérer un homme depuis une vue aérienne, et la Krytian dut s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour inspecter les alentours, demandant aux passants s'il ne l'avaient pas vu. La réponse était toujours la même... « Non, désolé. » Il était plus dur à localiser que les fleurs légendaires.

Trois heures de repérage aérien plus tard, et elle finit par le remarquer, dans la lumière du soleil couchant. Il marchait seul vers nulle part. Son allure et sa démarche étaient toujours les même, pleines de grâce et d'élégance. Au milieu de ce paysage boisé, on pouvait le comparer à une rose écarlate dans le jardin des ombres. Il était si énigmatique... Judith était soulagée de savoir qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme rancunier envers ses anciens « ennemis », car elle n'aurait pas aimé avoir à le combattre maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus son bodhi blastia.

Elle était sure qu'il l'avait sentie avant qu'elle n'atterrisse même s'il était de dos, étant donné qu'il avait arrêté de bouger. Elle sauta de Ba'ul et s'avança vers lui. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit puisqu'il prit la parole très sèchement :

- « Que me voulez-vous ? »

Son ton sévère la déstabilisa un peu, mais d'après sa formulation de phrase, elle sut que quelque part, il était enclin à parler, ce qui était une chance en soi. Il ne faisait certainement pas confiance aux humains, mais elle était une Krytian.

- « Je vais expliquer... J'ai appris que vous aviez fait des recherches sur les Bois de Quoï il y a quelques années, et j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous avez découvert. C'est une urgence et j'ai le sentiment que vos connaissances pourraient nous faire gagner un temps précieux. » Répondit-elle.

L'homme à la chevelure argentée tourna lentement sa tête sur le côté, toujours positionné de dos. Il lança un regard glacial à la femme.

- « Qui a éveillé la malédiction ? » Questionna t-il d'une telle façon, que mentir n'était pas une option.

- « C'est Yuri. Il s'est effondré dans la forêt ce matin. »

- « ... Dans ce cas il est toujours là-bas. »

Judith ne saisit pas tout de suite le sens derrière les mots de Duke. L'homme reprit sa route pendant qu'elle y réfléchissait. Elle hésita avant de l'interroger :

- « Attendez ! Que voulez-vous dire par « toujours là-bas »? »

Il l'ignora et poursuivit son chemin vers nulle part. La Krytian ne savait pas quoi faire pour le retenir, c'est pourquoi elle put seulement essayer de le convaincre en parlant.

- « S'il vous plaît ! On a besoin de votre aide ! Si vous savez quelque chose, vous devez nous le dire ! Vous savez très bien qu'il risque de mourir... Ça ne vous dérange pas d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience ? Si je me rappelle bien, il est une des rares personnes, si non la seule, en laquelle vous avez choisi de croire. Il vous a promis qu'il essaierait de faire changer les choses pour que plus jamais la Catastrophe ne couvre le ciel. Comment pourrait-il tenir ses engagements une fois mort ? » Rétorqua t-elle agressivement. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

A ces mots, l'homme se retourna doucement et silencieusement. Comme d'habitude, son visage ne dépeignait aucune expression alors qu'il observait la Krytian. Il n'avait plus envie d'avoir affaire à ces gens. Néanmoins, la dernière partie du raisonnement était correcte. Si Yuri venait à mourir, il ne pourrait pas atteindre son but et il n'y aurait aucune garantie que quelqu'un d'autre le remplacerait. Autoriser sa mort l'amènerait à de nouveau contempler les erreurs de l'humanité. Toutefois, Duke n'était pas assez naïf pour croire qu'un seul homme pouvait empêcher les humains de blesser le monde dans leur soif de pouvoir. Il était devant un dilemme : laisser l'homme mourir car c'était dans l'ordre des choses puisqu'il avait osé provoquer la malédiction, ou l'aider, sachant que malgré sa promesse de faire évoluer les choses, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les hommes ne suivent la même voie que leurs ancêtres ? Son regard pourpre était perçant c'était comme s'il regardait quelque chose derrière Judith, mais cette dernière savait qu'elle était l'objet de son attention. Peut-être qu'il accepterait de l'aider, après tout, ils avaient des choses en commun, comme un ami Entelexeia...

- « … Et qu'attendez-vous exactement de moi ? »

_Génial._ Elle sut qu'elle avait gagné.

- « Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur la malédiction. »

Flynn n'hésita pas une seule seconde quand il entendit le rapport de Judith. Il avait pris sa décision il allait aider Yuri, et qu'importe la tournure étrange des événements.

- « Si j'ai bien compris , l'âme de Yuri est piégée dans les bois parce que quand tu t'évanouis, tu es inconscient, et ton esprit quitte ton corps un moment. Or, dans les Bois que Quoi, tu ne peux pas te réveiller étant donné que ton âme est prise au piège dans les profondeurs de la forêt et qu'elle ne peut pas rejoindre le corps. » Résuma t-il. La Krytian acquiesça. « … Et selon Duke, celui qui s'effondre dans les bois ne sait pas qu'il erre pendant son « sommeil »... C'est comme un cauchemar éveillé où tu es perdu à jamais sans savoir que ton corps est inerte quelque part... Mince, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour le sauver ?! » Cria t-il de désespoir. Estellise lui tapota le dos pour le réconforter, même si elle n'était pas plus heureuse que lui.

- « Calme-toi Flynn... Je suis certaine qu'on va trouver un moyen... » Affirma la jeune femme aux cheveux rose, pas si sûre d'elle-même. « … Si son esprit est perdu, peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'on le guide jusqu'à son corps ? » Interrogea t-elle innocemment.

Même si c'était une suggestion stupide, le Commandant ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Comment était-il sensé guider une âme ? La princesse était si simplette des fois... Attendez... Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée après tout ! Le blond se leva brusquement et s'exclama :

« Je sais ! Si je m'évanouis là-bas, je pourrais alors rejoindre l'âme de Yuri et je l'aiderais à sortir de la forêt... Je pense qu'on se réveillera une fois la sortie trouvée. »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, perplexes. Estelle dit :

- « Mais c'est dangereux que tu y ailles ! On ne sait même pas si tu seras capable de te réveiller après avoir trouvé un chemin à travers les bois ! »

- « Je n'en serais pas si sure... Je ne crois pas que Duke aurait perdu son temps à me parler des Bois de Quoï s'il savait qu'il était impossible de se défaire de la malédiction. Flynn doit être sur la bonne voie. La seule chose dont je ne suis pas certaine, c'est que tu puisses te frayer un chemin facilement. » Contredit Judith.

- « Tant pis ! Je vais y aller et je ne reviendrai qu'avec Yuri. » Déclara le Commandant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte à grands pas, déterminé, ignorant les avertissements des filles.

_Je me fiche d'errer dans les bois éternellement, si c'est avec toi..._ _Je me fiche de mourir là-bas, si c'est pour toi..._Pensa t-il, en lançant un dernier coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, au corps inanimé de son ami.

_Génial, et je suis sensé m'évanouir comment maintenant ?_ Flynn s'interrogeait en plein milieu de la forêt obscure, à l'endroit où il trouva Yuri inconscient. Il avait bien une petite idée de comment procéder, mais il était un peu réticent... Il regarda son épée gaînée... Il pouvait toujours s'assommer avec...

- « Bien, je pense que je n'ai pas le choix... » Déclara t-il avant de se frapper violemment la nuque. Il s'affala au sol couvert de mousse et de feuilles desséchées.

Quand il revint à lui, il eut l'impression que le paysage était différent. Il faisait beaucoup plus noir qu'avant, et les arbres s'allongeaient sans fin, obstruant entièrement le ciel.

- « YURI ! » Flynn appela plusieurs fois son nom, attendant une réponse, en vain. « D'accord, tu veux jouer à cache cache ? Je suis partant. J'ai toujours gagné à ce jeu. Et je te trouverai... Je te le promets. » Dit-il alors qu'il se mettait en marche.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il marchait... La journée entière en fait... Ou du moins, c'est le sentiment qu'il avait. Il ne pouvait pas dire l'heure qu'il était, vu que l'éclairage était resté constant depuis le début de sa promenade forestière.

Et il était là, épuisé, assis contre un tronc d'arbre, quelques mèches de cheveux noirs cachant son visage qui reflétait son angoisse. Yuri était complètement perdu, fatigué, gelé, affamé et assoiffé... Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à rentrer chez lui... Mais il ne pouvait pas... Qu'importe les chemins qu'il empruntait, il arrivait toujours ici, dans ce sous-bois sinistre. Tout était silencieux autour de lui, et il n'entendait qu'un râle, étant donné que sa respiration était saccadée à cause de son rhume. Il toussa plusieurs fois avant que le silence ne s'abatte à nouveau sur les bois... Cela devenait de plus en plus pesant... Tout comme ses paupières. Ses membres étaient engourdis et il ressentait l'envie de dormir. C'est alors qu'il entendit son nom pour la première fois. _Je rêve déjà ?_ Pensa t-il. Second appel. _Sûrement pas._ Se répondit-il.

- « Par ici ! » Tenta t-il de crier, mais sa voix ne porta pas très loin. Heureusement, c'était suffisant pour que Flynn l'entende.

- « YURI ! » Héla le blond accourant vers l'homme aux cheveux bruns qui venait à peine de se relever. Sans plus réfléchir, le Commandant enlaça son ami, qui se raidit un peu. « Yuri ! Enfin... Attends, tu es glacé ! Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda t-il, reculant un peu pour observer l'épéiste avec inquiétude. Son ami détourna le regard, honteux de sa situation. Ce n'était pas très glorieux de se perdre...

- « Je vais un petit peu mieux depuis que tu es dans les parages... » Répondit-il doucement, son visage tourné vers le sol. On aurait dit un enfant se faisant sermonner.

- « Hé, regarde-moi. » Ordonna Flynn, maintenant toujours les épaules de Yuri. L'homme à la longue chevelure tourna son visage vers lui, mais ses yeux évitaient toujours ceux du blond. « Pourquoi tu fais la tête ? Je ne te fais pas des remontrances ou quoi que ce soit ! Allez, regarde-moi quand je te parle ! » S'exclama t-il, relevant le menton de Yuri pour le forcer à affronter son regard. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le coup fonctionna et l'épéiste lui jeta un coup d'œil vif. L'expression que Flynn lut sur son visage l'inquiéta. Même si leurs âmes étaient sensées être hors de leurs corps, le blond aurait juré que leur état général était le même que celui de leur corps, et inversement... Cela signifiait que c'était encore plus simple de mourir... Mais mourir n'était pas une option. Ils sortiraient de cet enfer. Soudain, le Commandant cogna l'arrière de la tête de Yuri.

- « Aïe ! Hé ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas en colère ! » Se plaignit-il en se massant le crâne.

- « Je voulais te faire réagir un peu, tu dois te reprendre ! Je dois d'abord te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec les bois, et ensuite on sortira de cette forêt. Tout a commencé parce que tu as été suffisamment irresponsable pour nous accompagner Judith et moi alors que tu étais malade. Tu t'es effondré sans que tu t'en rendes compte et il t'a semblé traverser le bois de long en large. C'est comme ça que marche la malédiction. Quand quelqu'un s'évanouit, l'âme est piégée et ne peut pas rejoindre son corps. » Au fur et à mesure que Flynn expliquait, le teint de Yuri devenait livide et ses yeux s'écarquillaient. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » S'interrompit le blond, conscient du malaise de l'autre homme. Mais avant qu'il ne comprenne, Yuri était déjà étalé au sol. « …Super, je ne savais pas qu'une âme pouvait aussi défaillir... Hé, la belle aux bois dormants, debout ! J'ai pas fini d'expliquer ! » S'exclama le Commandant qui ramassa son ami. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et sursauta quand il vit le visage de Flynn aussi proche du sien.

- « Ça suffit, Flynn, arrête-ça ! Si tu sais comment sortir d'ici, dis-le tout de suite, sinon, la ferme ! » Ronchonna l'épéiste en se relevant. Il rougit de honte ainsi que de frustration et se tourna pour éviter le regard de l'autre homme. Son comportement amusa beaucoup le blond qui rit dans son dos.

- « Au moins, tu es de nouveau toi-même, j'étais inquiet de ton manque de répartie. Cependant, j'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir comment sortir de cette forêt. Mais on va se débrouiller. » Répondit Flynn. Cela énervait Yuri au plus haut point d'entendre son ami prétendre qu'ils trouveraient la sortie, juste parce qu'il était là maintenant. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être une sorte de débile incapable de faire les choses tout seul.

- « T'as pas encore compris ?! On est PIEGES ici ! Mais je présume que tu es tellement plus parfait que moi que tu vas nous tirer de là ! » Rétorqua agressivement l'homme à la longue chevelure.

Le Commandant le regarda, intrigué. Pourquoi son ami pensait-il qu'il le prenait de haut ?

- « … Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être méprisant. Mais tu avais l'air tellement désespéré que je ne voulais pas paraître pessimiste. Et je ne mens pas quand je dis que NOUS trouverons la sortie. On doit juste se serrer les coudes et analyser ce qui nous entoure. » Déclara t-il. C'était au tour de Yuri de se rire des mots de Flynn, mais pas d'amusement. C'était plutôt de l'exaspération.

- « Comme si j'avais pas déjà essayé ! J'ai l'air si bête ?! Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'aurais marché des heures jusqu'à en avoir mal aux pieds pour rien, si ?! Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé TOUS les chemins de ces bois pourris avant que je comprenne que c'était inutile ? Tu ne saisis pas ! Peu importe ce que tu fais, tu atterriras toujours ici. C'est comme si les bois s'étaient transformés en une boucle sans fin ! Et en plus... » L'homme aux cheveux noirs d'ébène ne put terminer sa phrase, pris par une quinte de toux.

- « Yuri ! » Cria Flynn en se rapprochant de son ami.

- « Ne t'approche pas ! » Articula l'épéiste entre deux toussotements. « Bordel ! » Autre accès de toux. « Je suis désolé... » Respiration saccadée. « Je suis tellement désolé ! » Sa voix tremblait à cause de la douleur et (ce à quoi Flynn ne s'attendait pas) des sanglots. « Tu vas mourir ici par ma faute ! Je... Je... » Il ne put ajouter un seul mot intelligible alors que les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues trop froides. Le remord et la culpabilité se mélangeaient dans le gris de ses yeux fiévreux, et cette vue toucha le blond comme il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Il demeura stupéfait devant ce spectacle déchirant.

Un moment plus tard, Yuri n'avait toujours pas regagné son calme, et Flynn ne put s'empêcher de reprendre son ami dans les bras. L'autre homme n'opposa aucune résistance, et l'épaule du blond fut rapidement trempée par des larmes. Le Commandant resserra son étreinte et essaya de le réconforter, caressant doucement ses longs cheveux.

- « Ressaisis-toi, Yuri... Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. J'ai choisi de venir, même si je savais que c'était risqué... Mais je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner ! On a toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, et il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça change un jour. Alors, s'il-te-plaît Yuri, aie confiance... On ne va pas mourir. » Murmura Flynn avant de s'écarter pour regarder son ami qui chassa ses dernières larmes. Il avait l'air épuisé... Le blond lui prit gentiment la main, se fichant du fait que ce n'était pas une attitude digne de deux meilleurs amis.

- « Allez, viens... On doit sortir d'ici. » déclara-il finalement. L'homme à la chevelure noire d'ébène acquiesça et ils se mirent en route, main dans la main.

Tout comme Yuri l'avait dit, les Bois de Quoï s'étaient transformés en un gigantesque labyrinthe dans lequel chaque chemin menait directement à la case départ. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils marchaient maintenant, mais ils en étaient toujours au même point. Yuri soupira un bon nombre de fois, suivant le blond qui ne s'avouait pas vaincu.

- « On dirait qu'il n'y a aucune logique... Comme s'il n'y avait plus de points cardinaux... Je vais grimper et jeter un coup d'œil ! » Aussitôt dit, il grimpa aux branches d'un arbre immense dont le sommet était invisible. Yuri l'observait depuis en bas, espérant que son ami ne tomberait pas. Une fois en haut, ce que Flynn vit le choqua. Des arbres... Des arbres... Encore des Arbres... Des arbres partout. Ses yeux ne pouvaient voir que la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue. « Oh mon dieu... » furent les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Heureusement, il était trop haut perché pour que son ami l'entende. Le Commandant ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir non plus... Que devait-il faire ? Il devait penser pertinemment... Il avait remarqué que certaines routes avaient été plus longues à parcourir que d'autres avant d'atterrir dans le même sous-bois. Peut-être y avait-il un ordre précis à suivre ? Peut-être que les points cardinaux avaient été inversés dans cette dimension bizarre ? Comment pouvaient-il rester sur un même chemin si à un moment donné, ils étaient forcés de revenir sur leurs pas ? Flynn se questionna...

Il redescendit prudemment de l'arbre, se demandant toujours quoi faire, quand il remarqua que le côté du tronc était couvert de lichen. Attendez... Il avait entendu quelque chose à ce sujet une fois... Il aurait juré que c'était pendant les cours de survie donnés aux chevaliers... _Ça y est ! Le lichen est sensé pousser sur la partie la plus à l'ombre des arbres, c'est à dire, où le soleil n'éclaire pas_. En d'autres termes, le lichen se trouvait majoritairement sur la partie nord des troncs. Le blond esquissa un sourire de fierté. S'ils suivaient le lichen, ils pourraient trouver le nord. S'ils continuaient nord toute, ils sortiraient sûrement de la forêt. Fou de joie, Flynn attrapa la main de Yuri et s'exclama :

- « Je sais comment nous tirer de là ! Viens ! »

- « Attends ! Tu as vu quelque chose là-haut ou quoi ? » Demanda l'épéiste, intrigué par l'attitude du Commandant.

- « Ben... Ouais, quelque chose comme ça ! » Répondit-il promptement, se retournant en entraînant son ami par le poignet. Ce dernier avait du mal à suivre son rythme, toujours étonné de l'accès de joie soudain.

La découverte de Flynn sembla fonctionner, étant donné qu'ils marchèrent pendant un long moment sur une route qu'ils n'avaient apparemment pas empruntée auparavant, sans déboucher sur le sous-bois où Yuri était coincé. Petit à petit, l'homme aux cheveux longs commençait à croire qu'ils pourraient peut-être s'échapper de cet endroit maudit. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait, avant qu'ils ne tombent sur un carrefour où les deux segments étaient parsemés d'arbres ayant du lichen sur leur écorce.

- « Oh oh.. Je ne m'y attendais pas... » Lança le blond, se renfrognant un peu.

Yuri s'arrêta et s'assit sur une souche. Ses jambes ne le supportaient plus. Il devait faire une pause et reprendre son souffle. Il avait tellement soif qu'il n'osait pas parler et le blond était si concentré qu'il ne disait pas un mot en marchant. Le seul son audible provenait du craquement des feuilles mortes sous leurs pieds. Tout ce silence était morbide et Yuri était sûr que ce n'était pas un bon présage. Quelque chose le poussa à interroger Flynn. Il avait un pressentiment étrange.

- « Dis-moi, pourquoi on les appelle « Bois de Quoï » ? »

Le Commandant haussa un sourcil à cette question inhabituelle. Il répondit quelques instants plus tard.

- « Parce que ce sont les bois du silence. »

Il y eut un blanc.

- « Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? »

- « Je l'ai lu dans un livre que j'ai trouvé avec Dame Estellise au château. C'est un dérivé orthographique du mot « Coi » qui veut lui-même dire silencieux. Mais pourquoi tu demandes, ça ne te ressemble pas ! »

- « Parce que je m'en doutais. Je voulais juste confirmer... Mais ça voudrait dire que le nom a été donné en fonction de la malédiction. Quelqu'un a forcément dû être piégé ici pour savoir ce que ça fait, et ça sous-entend qu'il a survécu pour en parler... »

Le blond vit que son ami essayait de s'auto-persuader, de ce fait, il décida de ne pas lui révéler l'explication officielle du nom.

_Les Bois de Quoï, les Bois du Silence..._ _Le silence de ceux qui sont incapable de se réveiller... Le silence des morts..._ Cette pensée lui donna des frissons. Le plus vite ils sortiraient, le mieux ils seraient. Flynn décida de retourner son attention au chemin à prendre quand il remarqua quelque chose d'important. Il l'aurait manqué si Yuri n'avait pas fait une halte. Ils avaient déjà vu la souche sur laquelle l'homme était assis, et elle était située sur la partie gauche du carrefour. _Est-ce que ça signifie qu'on fait un demi-tour si on prend cette route ? Mieux vaut ne pas savoir... _Le Commandant se dirigea aveuglément vers la voie de droite. Son hypothèse était juste. Devant eux s'étendait un nouveau sentier, il en était certain, puisqu'il était bordé d'une nouvelle sorte de pins. Dorénavant, ils devraient être plus vigilants quant aux repères du paysage pour ne pas s'aventurer sur un chemin qu'ils auraient déjà emprunté.

- « Hé, Yuri, viens par là, je connais la route. » Annonça t-il.

Yuri se remit debout sans se plaindre, malgré ses pieds endoloris. Il espérait juste que son ami savait ce qu'il faisait.

Après ce qu'il leur parut être une éternité, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. Pour leur plus grand plaisir, ils pouvaient voir un rayon de lumière à travers le feuillage. C'était le premier qu'ils perçurent, tant le soleil était caché. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils pourraient faire une autre pause ici. Même Flynn commençait à avoir mal aux jambes. Ils avaient marché pendant des kilomètres et Yuri était plus assoiffé et affamé que jamais. Les deux hommes s'allongèrent dans l'herbe, côte à côte. Ils étaient assez proches pour que Yuri puisse glisser timidement sa main dans celle de Flynn. Ce dernier tourna sa tête vers son ami, surpris.

- « J'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude. » Taquina t-il.

L'homme à la chevelure noire d'ébène rougit et fit la moue. C'était assez gênant de l'admettre, mais ça le rassurait de sentir Flynn. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'exister puisque ce qu'ils vivaient semblait si irréel.

- « T... Tais-toi ! C'est pas comme si je t'aimais ou quoi que ce soit ! » Protesta t-il pour se défendre. Il allait retirer sa main de celle de Flynn, mais l'emprise se raffermit. C'était au tour de Yuri d'être étonné.

- « C'est pas grave, je plaisantais. Ça m'est égal de te tenir la main quand on est seuls tous les deux, parce que comme tu l'as si bien dit, C'est pas comme si je t'aimais ou quoi que ce soit ». Répéta cyniquement le blond, attendant une contre-attaque de l'autre homme.

Mais il n'y en eut pas.

Bizarrement, Yuri ne dit rien. Il se contenta de fixer le blond, sans expression. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentit son cœur se serrer suite aux mots de Flynn. _Tu l'as dit toi-même, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange maintenant ?_ S'interrogea t-il en rougissant. Il se sentit stupide et se releva, libérant sa main. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami le voir dans cet état embarrassant. _Ami... Ouais, c'est ce qu'il est..._ Il avait besoin de s'en convaincre.

De son côté, Flynn se demandait si Yuri lui en voulait, parce que cela ne l'aurait pas atteint d'habitude et il aurait trouvé de quoi rétorquer. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et le blond craignit d'avoir touché un point sensible. Cette seule pensée le glaça._ Je dois me tromper, non ? On est juste fatigués..._ Lui aussi devait s'en persuader. Il se remit debout et rejoint Yuri.

- « Tu boudes ? » Demanda t-il dans son dos.

L'homme aux cheveux longs se raidit.

- « Non ! » Répondit-il sèchement.

- « Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi ce ton agressif tout à coup ? »

Yuri se retourna et foudroya l'autre homme du regard. Ses yeux gris dépeignaient sa mauvaise humeur. Il n'aimait pas que Flynn se moque de lui, et ce dernier le savait bien, mais c'était trop tentant. Maintenant, il devrait s'excuser s'il souhaitait que Yuri lui ré-adresse la parole.

- « Roh, désolé. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de te lever furieusement si tu ne faisais pas la tête. » Tenta t-il.

- « Je ne fais pas la tête, merde ! Tu es vraiment chiant ! »

Il était réellement en colère.

Le blond pensa qu'il était temps de se repentir. Il s'agenouilla, une main sur le cœur et déclara :

- « Bien, veuillez excuser l'humble chevalier que je suis pour vous avoir offensé. Je peux partir, si sa majesté le souhaite. » Il ne put s'empêcher de le faire, un large sourire décorant ses lèvres. Ses excuses s'étaient transformées en provocation. L'expression outrée de l'autre homme était trop, et Flynn éclata de rire. Cela lui valut de se faire cogner le crâne.

- « Ne t'avise plus à refaire ça, Flynn ! » Avertit Yuri. Ses joues écarlates brûlaient de honte. La menace ne stoppa pas l'hilarité du blond pour autant. Quand il finit de ricaner, le Commandant se releva et dit :

- « Si tu avais pu voir ta tête, c'était impayable ! »

Le brun se renfrogna encore plus.

- « Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?! Je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu que les Bois de Quoï étaient les bois de la folie ! Tu te comporte comme le parfait connard ! » Jura t-il.

- « Hé ! Surveille tes propos ! Je ne voulais pas paraître insultant, alors j'aimerais que sa majesté soit un peu plus respectueuse, si ce n'est pas trop demander, bien sûr. » Répliqua Flynn.

- « Tu l'auras cherché ! » Cria Yuri.

Il leva son poing pour le frapper, mais le blond l'avait anticipé, et il intercepta son poignet, empêchant Yuri de le toucher. Son autre bras était déjà bloqué avant qu'il ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit. Il essaya de se débattre, mais c'était inutile puisque son ami avait toujours été plus fort que lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son poignet prisonnier et ne s'attendit pas au geste du Commandant. Il fut attiré plus près de Flynn, et fut forcé de se retourner, d'une manière assez brusque. Son dos se cogna contre la poitrine du blond, et la sienne était fermement maintenue par le bras droit de Flynn, qui retenait toujours son poignet gauche. Cette enlacée soudaine et étrange le sidéra. Tout cela était arrivé si vite que son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Vu leur position, le Commandant ressentait ces pulsations. Mais il ne dit rien. Au contraire, il décida de rester silencieux, tout en rapprochant encore l'autre homme. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule de Yuri et ferma les yeux. Ce dernier voulait protester, mais il était trop déstabilisé pour trouver les mots et son rythme cardiaque ne voulait pas ralentir. Incapable de bouger, il dut se résigner et essayer de se calmer. C'est à ce moment là qu'il prit conscience des battements de cœur de Flynn.

Il n'entendait aucun son mis à part leur respiration et cœurs synchrones. C'était si bizarre... Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, étant donné qu'ils semblaient partager les même sentiments. Petit à petit, le malaise de Yuri s'envola pour laisser place à un doux confort. A cet instant précis, il se sentit apaisé, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Sa colère avait disparu, mais la proximité de Flynn commençait à le rendre nerveux. Il devait se libérer de cette étreinte embarrassante car un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Il craignait pouvoir en attendre plus qu'une simple enlacée, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'éprouver de tels sentiments envers son meilleur ami.

- « Ça suffit, laisse-moi partir, Flynn ! » Ordonna t-il, mais l'autre ne bougea pas.

- « Et pourquoi ça ? » Murmura t-il à son oreille.

L'homme aux cheveux longs rougit. Bordel. Sa détermination menaçait de fondre à chaque seconde... Il faisait trop chaud !

- « Arrête, s'il-te-plaît ! » Supplia Yuri, mais son ton n'était pas très convaincant. Ses joues étaient en feu.

- « Et si ça ne me plaît pas ? » Interrogea doucement le blond qui commença quand même à relâcher son étreinte. D'une certaine manière, cela décevait le brun de voir que cela pouvait se terminer si facilement... Mais il savait aussi que c'était mieux ainsi.

- « Et bien tu vas devoir t'y habituer. » Répondit-il, espérant que c'était suffisamment sévère pour que Flynn comprenne. Cela lui avait énormément coûté d'avoir à le dire...

Comme prévu, le blond le libéra, mais Yuri n'eut pas le courage de l'affronter, sachant très bien qu'il regretterait ses mots à la vue de deux yeux de saphir attristés.

Flynn se sentit vide. Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait espéré exactement... Et il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi non plus. Il avait juste envie d'agir de la sorte, conscient que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Il aurait dû savoir que Yuri n'aimerait pas, puisqu'ils étaient simplement meilleurs amis. Il devrait être redevable d'avoir été stoppé dans son élan. Il était à deux doigts de ruiner leur amitié. Il se maudit d'avoir pensé que l'homme aux cheveux noirs d'ébène lui retournerait des sentiments qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'éprouver.

- « Je suis désolé Yuri... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Oublie ce qui vient de se passer s'il-te-plaît ! » Demanda t-il d'un ton implorant.

De quoi ?! Oublier ça ?! Comment pouvait-il, maintenant que les sentiments qu'il avait gardé secret pendant tant d'années avaient été exposés au grand jour et piétinés en l'espace de quelques secondes ? C'était impossible. Yuri n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, bien qu'il savait qu'il devait. Mais oublier, c'était trop. Il avait envie de se retourner et de dire à Flynn qu'il avait apprécié chaque geste sur sa peau... et plus spécialement, il aurait voulu être en mesure de lui avouer son amour. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce serait leur plus grande erreur. Un Commandant n'avait pas le droit de s'impliquer dans une telle relation. C'est pourquoi il fallait qu'elle s'arrête là, avant même d'avoir débuté.

Avec son habituel air impassible, Yuri se retourna pour répondre au blond.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense que tu n'es pas le seul à devoir t'excuser. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté. Maintenant, reprenons la route. » Déclara t-il, déterminé à quitter les lieux une bonne fois pour toute. En vérité, il avait envie de s'éloigner de Flynn. Il avait besoin d'être seul un moment.

Ils se remirent à marcher quand le Commandant s'exclama :

- « Yuri ! Devant toi ! »

Ce dernier sursauta et regarda à ses pieds.

Les fleurs légendaires...

Elles étaient partout, brillant d'une façon mystérieuse... Mais les deux hommes n'étaient pas d'humeur à admirer leur beauté. Ils se baissèrent et en cueillirent quelques-unes. L'odeur n'était définitivement pas celle qu'une fleur devrait avoir et cela en disait long sur leurs propriétés médicinales. Yuri regarda Flynn, incrédule. Comment pouvaient-elles pousser ici ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus quand il remarqua que Flynn se tenait devant l'entrée des bois, d'où il pouvait entrevoir la lumière du soleil. Sans un mot, il courut vers la sortie, silencieusement suivi par son ami.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils étaient allongés sur le même lit, dans la chambre de Flynn. Ils transpiraient et haletaient, ne comprenant pas pas vraiment ce qui se passait. En vérité, ils ne comprirent jamais.

Yuri ouvrit sa main où étaient nichés quelques pétales rose.

Plus tard, ils apprirent que cette espèce de fleur n'avait pas encore été découverte, et qu'ils n'avaient pas mis les pieds dans les Bois de Quoï, puisque le Commandant n'avait jamais été envoyé là-bas pour sauver qui que ce soit. Quant à Estellise et Judith, si elles se rappelaient des événements, elles n'en firent jamais mention.

Mais Duke savait.

FIN

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce One Shot bizarre ! =D Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. Vous attendiez-vous à ce que cela finisse ainsi ?

Pour le titre, c'était assez simple, vu que perdre le nord prend un double sens : à la fois être désorienté géographiquement et mentalement (ce qui est le cas ici avec la détermination de Yuri à sortir des bois et à ne pas faire de folie quant à sa relation avec Flynn). C'est aussi en rapport avec le fait de ne pas perdre de vue la réalité.

Je tenais à préciser que je suis désolée de ne pas avoir laissé nos tourtereaux s'avouer leur amour. (Je suis sûre que la plupart d'entre vous vouliez qu'ils terminent ensemble, alors je me sens un peu rabat-joie)

Enfin bon, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !


End file.
